Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for recognizing a plurality of types of input operations.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been widely used touch input apparatuses that recognize a touch operation based on X and Y coordinate values of a position at which an input unit such as a touch panel is touched by an operation object such as a user's finger or a stylus, and perform various kinds of processing according to the touch operation. Generally, the touch input apparatuses recognize the touch operation based on whether information such as the touched position, and a movement distance, a movement speed, and an input time of the touched position satisfies a predetermined condition. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-134212 discusses a method in which a “move” (an operation of moving the operation object while keeping the operation object in contact with the input unit) is determined to have been input if the variance value of a touch position is larger than a predetermined value.
Further, there have been also emerging apparatuses that are operable based on X and Y coordinate values of the operation object being in a proximity state with respect to the input unit. The proximity state is a state where the operation object is slightly away from the input unit and is also referred to as a hover state. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-247960 discusses that a touch operation which is identified based on position information of the operation object being in the proximity state before touching the input unit is performed at the time when the operation object has touched the input unit.
Recognizing the operation based on only the information of the operation object being in contact with the input unit, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-134212, or only the information of the operation object being in the proximity state, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-247960, raises a problem that such recognition is easily affected by detection accuracy of a sensor or an unintended movement of a user. For example, a small vibration of the operation object may be detected at the moment when the user has touched the input unit even though the user has no intention to move the operation object and as a result, the operation according to the movement of the operation object may be incorrectly recognized.